


Deal Broken

by PurpleBastard



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drug Abuse, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: Angsty one shot. Alastor makes a deal with Angel. Angel breaks the deal.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 85





	Deal Broken

“Al, please! I didn’t mean for it…didn’t mean to…” 

Angel’s pleading was cut short as Alastor put his hand up in a sharp gesture. The Radio Demon was grinning as always. But this grin was too sharp, too hard. The look in his red eyes stern and cold.

“Angel, we made a deal. You broke that deal.”

“I know…but…” Angel tried but was cut off again.

“In fact. You broke it several times over. I was far too generous with you.”

Alastor lowered his hand and placed it behind his back as Angel crumbled to the floor before him. Tears welled up in the spider demons mismatched eyes as he looked up at the deer demon. He had really messed things up this time. He had promised Alastor time and time again that he would quit the drugs. That he would better himself. He had assured him that he did want a better life for himself. In the end it was just like the Radio Demon had so cheerfully sung that first time. “Inside every demon is a lost cause.”

Angel truly felt like a lost cause now. His head was spinning as his mind raced back to those early days when they had first grown acquainted. Angel had come to enjoy being around Alastor and after a while and some shaping up on his part, the Radio Demon had begun to enjoy his company in return. The fact that Alastor had no interest in being sexually intimate with Angel only made him more interesting. He could get sex whenever and wherever. So a friendship was formed that slowly began to develop into something more.

Alstor was not bothered by Angel’s lusty nature, as long as he kept it in check around his person. Alastor was fine with Angel seeking sexual pleasure elsewhere, wherever he saw fit. He could however not stand the way Angel abused himself. The constant use of various substances in any shape and form. The spider demon took them all. 

Alastor found Angel entertaining and he wanted Angel to keep entertaining him or he would grow bored. Being the deal maker he was, Alastor had made a deal with the spider demon. If he quit using drugs, alcohol and harmful substances, he would not only be rewarded by Alastor, more importantly, he would see his self worth more clearly. That he deserved a good life. While Alastor didn’t care one lick about redeeming souls he wanted Angel to redeem himself for himself. 

In the beginning it had worked out quite well. Angel stopped using and actually felt content with himself. Alastor and him would spend long nights talking about all and nothing. The Radio Demon would complement him and Angel would bask in that smile that followed. Feeling a rush of joy that he was being cared for. Being loved.  
Then the itch came creeping back. 

He only needed a little push after a long day at the studio. Alastor had of course found out and was displeased but he also understood these things took time. Angel had felt like garbage for breaking his promise. But his rambling apology had been cut short by a sudden soft kiss from Alastor which had sent the other demon reeling. Alastor had told him then, if he stayed the course there would be more kissing. That had the desired effect on the spider demon. 

In the weeks that followed, Angel had truly kept himself clean. No drugs and no alcohol. And for each week that he passed, Alastor would give him a kiss as a reward.   
Then the rebound happened and it happened hard. 

Angel had, yet again, finished filming a movie and the crew decided to throw a wild party. Alcohol and drugs flowed freely. Old habits die extremely hard. It took some coaxing from the other actors, but before long Angel found himself with a nose full of powder and a bottle of booze in each hand. 

He didn’t even remember how he’d managed getting back to the hotel. But the harsh hungover of regret hit him like a ton of bricks. At that point it was to late. Alastor had enough. Angel was no longer entertaining to him.

“I thought you would be entertaining, my dear. My mistake.” The Radio Demon said before he turned and walked out, the door shutting behind him.

Angel curled up into a fetal position on the floor and hugged his knees. Now he truly felt there would be no redemption for him. He was a lost cause.


End file.
